Death by Spaghetti
by Endertale Nope
Summary: I always liked YT comic dubs, but they were really short, so I thought I'd string them all together! (credits are given) This is a Papyton fanfic, and I have no idea how long it might be around. I will definitely update- so if you have any requests for comics to be added/ fitted into the story just ask me! Sorry, I'm really bad at summaries. Rating for language and possible romance


**IMPORTANT: PLEASE READ!**

 **My alternate account is called** **IceMistyWolf** **so some stuff that is appropriate for the general rating of that account will also be posted there. This account will have some mild romance/ inappropriateness in it, ok? But nothing deserving of an M rating.**

 **Why can't I post the story on my IceMistyWolf account? Because I was stupid enough to send the link of one of my fanfics to my friends via school email. So because of that, the teachers can see everything you email btw, I can't post anything too bad on my account.**

 **Anyways, I would appreciate it if you didn't flag/report either of the accounts cause it's all me!**

 **Back to the story!**

 **This story was inspired by the comic dubs I watched on YT, so because of the shortness of some of them I decided to string together some of my favorite ones! It's all gonna fit in perfectly. :D**

 **Warning: If you are not comfortable with kissing (future chapters), Papyton (Papyrus x Mettaton) or San's bad jokes, please do not read. ;D And mild swearing like damn it and such.**

 **Disclaimer: Toby Fox owns the characters. The original idea for this chapter is from this comic dub: watch?v=aE1IYgdtiH0 &index=12&list=PL5g8KIZ8cYwKIyRRz-7uxMOHUWeVDVlSU but only the first half. Also, the original idea for that video's link should be in the description.**

 **DO NOT WATCH THE VIDEO UNLESS YOU WANT TO SPOIL THE CHAPTER. If you like, I could start putting the link at the end of the chapter?**

Mettaton was at his friend Papyrus and San's house, along with Alphys and Undyne. Unfortunately Toriel and Asgore couldn't make it this time. Frisk was currently at a sleepover with Monster Kid, but luckily the kind human thought it would be nice to bring Flowey along with them. Even though the barrier had been broken, the monsters decided to stall their dramatic entrance back into the human world. They figured they might not be very welcome yet, so they decided to send some monsters up at night to look around the place and hopefully find somewhere for them to live quietly. Currently Alphys, Undyne and Sans were in the living room watching some new anime they had sneaked in (Hacking skills apparently worked for every system of programming.) and Mettaton was helping Papyrus cook his spaghetti. Also known as, trying to refrain him from burning the whole place down.

After a few minutes of which Papyrus was actually silent for once, Mettaton decided to ask him something. He had always been curious about the preferences of his friends. Right now, since Undyne and Alphys were refusing to acknowledge the information Mettaton had leaked out during the live television quiz show with Frisk, he was especially curious.

*ahem* he cleared his throat even though he didn't need to. "So Papyrus..."

The skeleton, hearing his name, looked up from the pot of boiling water he was about to place the stiff spaghetti strands in and hummed.

"What's your preference?" Mettaton finished. Feeling the need to clarify, he added, "Seeing anyone?" As far as he knew so far Sans fancied Toriel and Alphys and Undyne obviously liked each other, but he hadn't actually heard anything interesting about Papyrus yet.

"That's a good question Mettaton!" Papyrus said cheerfully. "For you see, I, the great Papyrus, am," he waved the noodles in his hand around, "straight as spaghetti!" He beamed cheerfully at Mettaton awaiting his reaction.

Strangely, Mettaton felt a little tinge of disappointment. "O-oh... right." He looked away and confused, tried to analyse his feelings. Why was he disappointed? He noticed Papyrus hadn't continued his cooking yet. Abruptly, he spoke again.

"Well that is until..." Papyrus leant close to Mettaton for emphasis. "It gets _hot and wet._ " Shock jolted through Mettaton. His eyes widened in surprise. Papyrus was joking, right? Why did he feel such a big impact from those words? They weren't directed at him. Probably. But did that mean that Papyrus liked boys as well as girls? Mettaton felt his heart begin to thump a little in it's container. A light blush fanned across his cheeks. _It's just the steam from the stove._ he told himself. It was the first time he wished he wasn't in his more human looking EX form and in his boxy rectangle form. But then again, when he felt strong emotions, the image on his screen might change unintentionally, and that would really be awkward, considering how the room had suddenly warned up. He tried not to make so much of a noise before Papyrus returned to his cooking and resumed checking the temperature of the water.

"You know, because you have to boil it first!" He said in his usual bright voice. Mettaton swore that his face reddened even further. _Papyrus can you please not play with my emotions right now!_ Desperately searching through his mind for a valid excuse to get away, he put it down to wanting to watch the new anime. Papyrus didn't question it as he focused on measuring the water temperature. Since the thermometer was introduced to him he had used it excessively, saying that each plate of spaghetti had to be truly worthy of 'the great papyrus'. Smiling, Mettaton walked out of the room to find his other friends. Surely Papyrus could handle it by himself for a while- at least until you calmed down.

You hoped that nobody would notice you're still slightly coloured cheeks. Only Sans seemed to look at you with a knowing smile before he turned back to the television. You weren't best friends with the skeleton, but you generally got along well. Sometimes, though, he could be too observant. It was quite annoying when he smiled that smile, or overloaded your memory with horrible, albeit slightly funny jokes. Still you guys could have fun.

After a few episodes of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 3, Mettaton decided that he had left Papyrus alone for long enough. From the glances being shot at the kitchen he guessed that everyone was starting to get a little hungry. You had to check on Papyrus anyway. He was taking way too long with only one pot of spaghetti to make. It didn't have to be perfect, it was going to be eaten anyway.

You decided to go with your usual flirtatious manner. "Oh Papy-dear! How are things?" You poked your head into the kitchen. There was no gigantic mess, much to your relief. "The others and I are getting impatient! Well, Alphys, Undyne and Sans, since I don't eat, but whatever~"

At the sound of your voice Papyrus whirled around. "Oh! Mettaton! Can't wait for the main course, huh?" He turned around, wearing an apron you swore he hadn't had on before. It had the words 'Kiss the Cook' on it. _Oh. He's really cute in that apron._ Mettaton thought, a little blush returning. Then, realizing what he had just admitted to himself, quickly corrected himself. _I mean I'd look cute in that apron. Yes, that's what I meant._ He sighed mentally.

"Er... Mettaton? Did you need anything?" Papyrus asked him. Mettaton quickly realised he had just been standing there, staring. "Oh!"

"Just checking in~ Seeing how far along you are~ I bet it'll be wonderful!" Mettaton quickly told Papyrus. The skeleton seemed pleased with the compliment.

"Of course!" He looked proud. "Every plate of pasta I prepare is more perfect than it's predecessor!" He beamed at Mettaton, then reached out and cupped his back. "Although..."

The small blush Mettaton was trying to suppress grew as Papyrus leant closer to him again. "I can only dream of making something..." Papyrus was literally hugging him right now. "...as delicious as you." _What?!_ Mettaton thought. Frantically, he tried to understand what was happening. After a few more seconds in this position, Papyrus drew away.

"Well then! Spaghetti's ready!" He took the dish outside, leaving a very baffled Mettaton in the kitchen. A few seconds later, the pupil of his eye turned into a heart just before everything went slightly static.

'Error 408 request Timeout'

From the couch, Sans chuckled to himself as his brother set out the table, not seeming to realise what had happened. Alphys, instead, facepalmed. Undyne grinned and went over to help her drag Mettaton to a room by himself with a power socket.

'Error 408 request Timeout'

Undyne looked at Alphys.

"Any idea what happened?"

Alphys shook her head, though she knew what was gong on. "N-no, this isn't supposed to h-happen."

 **watch?v=QBTrgaGmekU**

 **is the link to the YT video the second half was about. Well, now I'm thoroughly exhausted (5 hours of sleep for a week) school is hard.**

 **Bye! (I'll probably update again every 2? weeks. Not as long as a month though.**


End file.
